Sentimientos encontrados
by zaimadden
Summary: uN r& h
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué haces cuándo deseas tener algo? ¿, ¿Qué haces cuando un sentimiento de desesperación invade tus sentidos? ¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que necesitas algo mas para llenar tu vida, pero ese algo no sabe que lo necesitas?

Creo que debí empezar diciendo quien soy un joven de 17 años pelirrojo tímido, serio, apagado, estudioso y se preguntaran que tiene esto de extraordinario, pues solo una cosa es que yo no era así o por lo menos eso es lo que me hace saber mi hermana menor dice que yo antes era muy simpático, lindo, comilón, extrovertido y jamás estaría horas y horas en la biblioteca pero hay cosas que me orillaron a hacer esto. Creo que no debería decir cosas debería decir una sola persona pero aun no estoy seguro de que es exactamente lo que pasa por esta cabeza descarriada. Pero sospecho algo.

Es que todo esto ocurrió con bastante tiempo de anterioridad yo creo que más bien solo un mes

**-flash back-**

-HERMIONE QUE ES ESO DE QUE SALES CON ZACARÍAS SMIT ¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA DE INMEDIATO!.- Gritaba Ronald Weaslye desde la mitad de la sala común dejando a todos los presentes atónitos

-No salgo con él si pero podría hacerlo y ves el escándalo que creaste aquí

-¿CUÁL ESCÁNDALO? SI NADIE NOS MIRA.- Decía el pelirrojo furioso estaba desesperado

-SABES QUE ME LARGO RON A HACER LA TAREA EN UN LUGAR MÁS SILENCIOSO

Y dejo al pelirrojo solo en la sala común experimentando sentimientos que jamás había sentido Luna le había dicho eso y él le creyó sabia que Luna quería algo con el pero el no. Que ganaba haciéndolo creer que Hermione salía con alguien, pero eso no le preocupaba le preocupaba el hecho de que le había molestado le había producido algo así como celos el hecho de pensar que su amiga estaría en brazos de otro chico ¿pero por que?

Al salir vio que a Hermione se le caía una carta, supuso de quien era Víctor Krum sabia que no debía leerla pero su curiosidad le había ganado.

_Hola mi niña:_

_Sé que lo que me dijiste es difícil y estoy de acuerdo en que no puedes llegar y decirle ¡qué crees! Me di cuenta de que estoy sumamente enamorada de ti ¿tu lo estas?_

_Pero como puedes estar segura de que el no te corresponde Hermione tú eres una chica muy linda cualquier chico querría estar contigo, me sorprende que tanto lo llevas conociendo y hasta hora desarrollaste un sentimiento hacia él, o tal vez no es repentino y ya estaba solo que se ha ido alimentando poco a poco con pequeños detalles._

_Y si estas tan enamorada como dices que estas esperando sal por tu chico, jamás pierdas la esperanza._

_Con respecto a mí y a Rennata estamos muy bien salimos desde hace un mes, y pues cualquier otra cosa ya sabes que aquí tienes a tu amigo Víctor que te ayudara en todo lo que gustes como alguna ves tú lo b hiciste conmigo._

_Llevo nuestra relación como un bello recuerdo junto a mi corazón, pero te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo en el momento en que me dejaste de querer, pero descuida lo supero ya casi por completo pero aun así: Gracias …_

_Ámalo como me llegaste a amar a mí o si puedes más._

_Atentamente tu amigo Víctor _

Al acabar de leer esto el joven pelirrojo ya no sabia que hacer se queda con la hoja en las manos mirándola pero cada vez su visión era más borrosa sentía que había algo en sus ojos que le impedía seguir viendo y algo en su mente que lo había dejado en un estado de trance: su amiga estaba interesada no mas bien enamorada de un chico y el sabia cual era el problema él estaba enamorado de esa chica aunque jamás lo hubiera dicho lo cual hizo que de sus ojos cayeran lagrimas pero para su suerte ya nadie lo miraba por lo cual subió a su habitación, pero antes arrojando la carta a la chimenea en ese momento nada mas importaba. Solo se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento ¿QUÉ HARÍA AHORA?

**-Fin del flash back-**

Bueno de eso como dije ya paso un mes y quieren saber que he hecho la verdad nada soy bastante malo para eso como dije con anterioridad, solo me he alejado mas de ella, lo cual le hace pensar que me ocurre algo y como es evidente no le digo pero ansió hacerlo es como una bola de fuego que quiere salir y gritarle al mundo lo que siento pero lastima no lo hago.

Ahora estoy aquí en la madriguera y mañana viene la susodicha "amiga" claro para mí significa mas pero el problema es decírselo no se como pero bueno debo descubrirlo pero no me van a decir que es fácil llegar un día cualquiera y decirle "no has pensado que bueno somos tan buenos juntos que deberíamos formar una pareja por que sabes estoy enamorado de ti"

Primero no soy Harry que se lanza al ruedo sin saber lo que sienten los demás aunque como es obvio a el cualquier nena lo adora es el chico que vivió nadie lo rechaza y, además, es rico pues así cualquiera y luego se va a meter con una persona que el ya sabia que lo quería no por ser el niño que vivió lo quiere por ser el Harry Potter esa es mi hermana a estado enamorada del tantos años y hasta ahora la pela pero bueno no es mi problema

Por fin llego mi día y bueno el de mi hermana el día en que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger llegan a la casa para pasar las vacaciones pero como reaccionare no lo sé, estoy sentado en la sala solo mirando fijamente el reloj de la sala esperando que diga invitados en la casa cada vez se acerca mas y más llego "Rin" obviamente ya están en la puerta y es el timbre, me paro automáticamente y abro la puerta, escucho como mi hermana viene bajando las escaleras con una gran velocidad.

Al abrir la puerta veo el mejor espectáculo para mis ojos Hermione con una blusa de tirantes pegada, y un pantalón a la cadera muy ajustado, el cabello más liso que nunca por lo que veo a crecido me quedo embobado viéndola, hasta que siento la mirada de Harry que me ve divertido él supone que Hermione me gusta y no esta nada lejos de la realidad bueno la mirada hace que me acerque a ella y le de un beso en la mejilla

-hola que tal las vacaciones con tus padres yo he estado muy bien aquí todos te hemos extrañado mucho.- Digo de una manera rápida, se nota el nerviosismo en mi hablar es ridículo no es la primera vez que hablo con ella.

De repente volteo, lo que pasa es que mi hermana ya bajo y pues Harry jamás se resiste y como era obvio ya se están besando, cosa a la que ya estoy acostumbrado

-Pasa Hermione ya vez aquí los tórtolos.- Digo señalando a mi hermana ya su novio mi mejor amigo

-Claro era de esperarse y tu.- Responde ella también burlándose

-Yo ¿qué?

-Alguna chica en mente.- Esta pregunta aumenta mi nerviosismo y más cuando veo como me mira Harry y Ginny que por fin se despegaron

-La verdad no. -respondo ya para evitar las miradas pero con una voz muy baja digo. -ó tal vez sí

Hermione me escucha y sonríe, aunque no sé por que lo hace.

Pero luego hace algo que me desconcentra mas, me abraza y me dice ¡ya estas volviendo hacer tu! ¡Ronnie, Después dé esto me besa la mejilla y me susurra al oído: "que es lo que te ha estado pasando, tienes problemas, puedes pedirme lo que sea, yo siempre te lo daré", si yo ya estaba nervioso y rojo imagínense como me puso eso, pero inmediatamente me soltó y se fue con mi hermana.

He regresado a la realidad de una manera muy cruel ¡lastima!

Harry se me acerca como era de esperarse

-¿Tienes pegue no?.- Me pregunta divertido

-Ja, mira quien me lo dice

-Es la oportunidad que estas esperando

-Con Hermione ¿yo?. -Digo haciéndome el que no sabe, es que no me gusta admitirlo frente al mundo

-No yo, obvio Ron quien es el que esta enamorado de ella y ahora no me vas a salir con que no. -al decir esto me quede pasmado lo cual hace que Harry se me quede viendo y me levante una ceja en forma de que ya no lo puedo negar

-Esta bien si, pero como se le digo que tal si ella no siente nada por mí. -respondo por fin pero de inmediato agacho la cabeza no me gusta hablar de esto

-Por favor Ron véanse la cara el uno se emboba con el otro como si fueran imanes

-Lo de imanes se los dejo a otros y creo que lo que me dices es solo para darme esperanzas

-Entonces que quieres que ella llegue y te diga oye Ron sabes me gustas

-No, pero

-Nada Weaslye, si no te apuras te la van a bajar: SEAMUS

-¡SEAMUS!.- Realmente esto me hizo un efecto peor si creí que sin competencia seria difícil ahora que también Seamus quiere con ella que haré

-Shh, si él quiere con ella y me pidió ayuda en el tren pero no quiero que mi mejor amigo se quede solo por lo que no voy a ayudar a Seamus pero si no te apuras yo no sé

-No puedo Harry sé que no me quiere.- Le dijo ya muy triste

-Por que lo dices

-Hace un mes leí una carta que le envió Víctor donde le decía que luchara por el amor que le tenia a un chico "x", ellos estaban saliendo (Hermione y Víctor) pero cortaron por que hay un chico del que esta enamorada Hermione y que tal si fuera Seamus quien soy yo para privarla de la felicidad

Harry se quedo callado y no dijo nada – y que tal que ese chico fueras tu

-No hay probabilidad fin de la discusión – mis ojos estaban rojizos ya no quería hablar mas Harry lo noto por lo que no discutió y se fue a sentar con mi hermana que ya estaba con mi "amiga" viendo una película, yo solo los miraba a lo lejos. Había algo dentro de mí ¡miedo!

Preferí ir a la cocina con mi mama para ayudarla a hacer la comida

Ella al verme así me pregunto que te sucede, y yo como buen hijo solamente le conteste nada madre, solo un poco de sueño,

- Y Hermione esta sola alla.- Me pregunta

- Pues esta Harry y ginebra son una gran compañía.- Respondo yo sin importancia, mientras empiezo a picar la cebolla, un gran pretexto para tirarse a llorar

- No es necesario que estés aquí ve con ella, se ha de sentir incomoda y como es tu hermana no creo que se de cuenta, además yo puedo acabar la comida sola.- Me dice mi madre en tono de regaño en lo que me quita la tabla y el cuchillo

- Esta bien iré para allá.- Respondo sin otra opción, pero no deseo que me vean así por lo que decido ir al sanitario a lavarme el rostro.

Camino sin ver a nadie, como perdido, ya cuando me doy cuenta estoy frente a la puerta del baño y tomo la perilla pero al instante siento una mano que roza con la mía y escucho un perdón, proveniente de una voz inconfundible para mí la de Hermione

-Te sucede algo Ron.- Me pregunta con un toque de preocupación en su voz, busca mi mirada, que esta perdida en el piso

-Nada, ya vez soy muy susceptible a la cebolla.- Digo sin mover mi mirada

-De cuando acá Ron se dedica a cocinar

-De un rato para acá, pero no estabas viendo la película.- Pregunto en un tono un tanto agresivo.

-Es que verla sin ti no es interesante, vente vamos.- Me responde ella, con mas sutileza y una dulzura al mismo tiempo que toma mi barbilla, para que la voltee a ver odio que haya hecho esto, por que el solo verla a los ojos me hace perderme en ella ¡de nuevo! Y aceptar todo lo que me pide, por lo cual asentí con la cabeza y camine a su lado de regreso a la sala


	2. Chapter 2

Esta era una película de terror, como no lo pensé, como en los viejos tiempos, Ginny adoraba poner ese tipo de películas ya que así podía agarrar a Harry de la mano cuando apareciera la criatura la cual le daba él titulo a la película, y pues a Harry jamás le molesto se dejaba, pero todo esto era antes de que empezaran a andar a un recuerdo como fue todo.

-flash back-

Se había terminado ya el entrenamiento de quiditch (Harry era el capitán), ya cada cual se fue a donde quiso, excepto por dos chicos los cuales siempre se quedaban a guardar el material, pero en ese momento conversaban.

-Como ves esto Ron: todo el azul del cielo se ha ido, seguro por que esta en tus ojos, que son muy bellos la verdad es que te amo.- Decía Harry al tiempo en que su mejor amigo lo veía divertido ya que Harry expresaba todo con una cara de embelesamiento como si su amada estuviera ahí

-¡Harry, jamás lo pense de ti.- Pregunto sorprendida una chica pelirroja que solo había escuchado la ultima parte de lo que había dicho Harry

-Por que no.- Pregunto Harry molesto, haciéndole una cara a Ginny de fastidio

-Sí la prensa decía que estabas loco, ahora lo creerán mas, que es eso de que ahora amas a mi hermano

-No Ginny, que estabas pensando, Harry lo dijo por que se lo va a decir a una chica que le gusta.- Dijo Ron pensando que lo que había dicho su hermana era repugnante el tenia otras inclinaciones

-No Ron, una chica que me ha vuelto loco. -corrigió Harry levantándole las cejas y sonriéndole, expresamente a la pelirroja

-pobre Luna, no tiene los ojos azules, um Hermione los tiene color miel o avellana nada parecidos.- Decía Ginny mientras miraba el piso no le agradaba pensar que Harry estaba enamorado de alguna chica

-¡oye pero aun así son lindos!.- Dijo Ron muy enojado

-Nadie sé esta metiendo con tu novia, a mi no me interesa.- Dijo Harry al momento en que la risa ya le había ganado

-Nadie ha dicho que sea mi novia. -respondió Ron en un tono muy alto, que hizo que lo escuchara una chica castaña que sé venia acercando

-¿quién es tu novia Ron?. -pregunto la chica sonriendo, por que en el momento en que Ron la vio se puso muy rojo

-Nadie, Ginny que inventa, pero como que nos vamos

-ah si como que ellos dos tienen que hablar. -dijo Hermione que sabia lo que sentía su mejor amigo

-hablar yo con Harry. -pregunto Ginny muy extrañada

-pues sí, vamonos Ron. -le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras lo tomaba del brazo para irse

Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, platicando, riendo, lo que hizo muy feliz a Ron, jamás había sentido esa conexión con su mejor "amiga", el la tomo de la mano y ella no se molesto, es mas los dos estaban sentados tomados de la mano en el sillón viendo el fuego y además Hermione estaba recargada en el hombro de Ron.

Por lo cual al llegar y verlos Harry y Ginny se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿qué tal platicaron?. -pregunto Hermione al mismo tiempo en que soltaba a Ron

-Sí Ginny me acepto como su novio, y ustedes hablaron.- Dijo Harry mirando sorprendido a Ron que entendió lo que Harry quería insinuar

-que bien.- Dijo su amigo

-Y ustedes que tal estan.- Volvio a preguntar Harry

-Yo bien y Hermione también esta bien ¿verdad?.- Le contesto señalando a su acompañante

-Muy bien

-fin del flashback-

Si recuerdo ese día, fue tan bueno, aun que no entiendo el por que Hermione se dejo tomar por mi mano, tal vez haya esperanza de que me quiera.

Me pongo a ver la película, y en un buen momento ¡si ha salido el monstruo, Hermione toma mi mano y me voltea a ver con una cara de vergüenza absoluta, pero que es lo que yo hago, le sonrío tan dulcemente y ella se asombra pero también me sonríe.

-Para algo debo servir.- Le digo yo

-No es para lo único

Ya le iba a contestar cuando sentí la mirada de Harry sonriéndome, ya no contesto nada pero no me suelto, simplemente sigo viendo la película.

Pero de repente escucho la voz de mi madre gritando ¡ a comer!

De nuevo se arruino mi momento, ya la tenia a mi lado, pero bueno me suelto de Hermione y la ayudo a pararse, ella me mira sorprendida, pero la cara de asombro es mayor en mi hermana.

Al llegar al comedor le saco la silla a Hermione para que se siente, y ella solo me sonríe.

Divina sonrisa la suya, me hace sentir tan feliz que me sonría, pero me recuerda lo lejos que esta de mi alcance, pero para que seguir torturándome prefiero quedarme callado y servirme una porción de pollo y a comer.

De repente aparecieron los gemelos, cada uno con su novia, esto es una maldición es que el mundo es injusto o yo soy muy desafortunado, todo el mundo tiene su pareja en cambio yo no simplemente estoy solo, ellos se sientan al frente para no molestar, vienen de vez en cuando, por cierto sus novias son Angelina y Katie.

Ellos me ven y saludan

-Hola Ginny, cuñado, ron y Hermione.- Dice Fred muy alegre

-Perdón que me meta en su vida pero ustedes dos salen juntos.- Me pregunta Angelina, soy tan obvio con mis sentimientos

-No salimos Angelina – dijo Hermione la cual me volteo a ver primero y como no dije nada contesto

-Hoy nos quedaremos en la casa. -comento Fred

-si y mañana iremos todos al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles de acuerdo.- Termino George, todo como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora suenan como mis padres pero sobre todo George.

Lo que pasa es que ya tiene 19 años, y bueno sus relaciones amorosas llegan a otros términos, el caso es que Katie esta embarazada a causa de mi hermano George y pues como que se empieza a volver más responsable, mis otros dos hermanos no han tenido hijos, pero ya ven como son los gemelos, les juro que el día que se entero se impresiono, per lo acepto es un Weaslye que esperaban, mi padre ya lo sabe y se enfureció de momento, pero de hay no paso nada ya tienen su departamento y cosas para bebe, a mama no se lo han dicho por que saben como se pone, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermana, de momento solo lo sabemos mi padre, obviamente mi hermano y Katie , Billy y yo. No sé que hará mama ella quería que sus hijos se casaran, pero los gemelos rehusaban a formalizar y pues ya ven como le salió uno.

Ya regreso a la realidad, ni siquiera he tocado mi comida, por lo cual Hermione me da un codazo y me señala la comida, y como maquina empieza a comer.

Después de un rato todos acaban de comer excepto mi madre que se sentó después, Hermione que me esta esperando y yo que no puedo conmigo mismo.

- Por que no comes- me pregunta mi madre viéndome a los ojos con una mirada tierna

-No es nada es que no tengo hambre

Hermione al escuchar esto me voltea a ver y me pregunta –seguro que no te ocurre nada

-seguro, mama puedo comer mas tarde es que no tengo hambre

-esta bien, pero te quiero ver cenar

-nos vamos. -le digo a Hermione la cual solo asiente con su cabeza

Ya salimos al patio en el jardín hay bancas en unas esta sentado Harry y mi hermana, esta bien que aprovechen el tiempo junto s por que en la escuela no pueden estar tanto tiempo juntos pero exageran, pero al sentir la mano de Hermione en mi hombro entiendo a Harry, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de salir con Hermione no la dejaría ni un minuto.

-Ron te habla tu hermano

-cuál de todos es que teniendo tantos.- Le digo yo en broma, pero ella me sonríe

-tú hermana me dijo en las cartas que habías cambiado, pero espero que no sea así, por que yo no te quiero perder, ah perdón te habla George.- Me dijo ella de corrido, yo no proteste me encanta estar aquí y poder verla , me le acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo

- corro a donde George el cual al verme sonríe

-papá ya no ha dicho nada, sobre lo del nuevo miembro de la familia

-No, por que. -preguntó yo extrañado

-es que no sabes como me perturba, y pues necesito tu ayuda

-¿que ocurre?

-me voy a – en eso trago saliva y dijo- casar

-pero que quieres que haga.- Le digo un poco asustado, mi hermano no es ese tipo de chicos que se compromete

-se lo vas a decir a papá

-pero...

-y me vas acompañar mañana a comprar el anillo con el cual le pediré matrimonio

-¡mañana!

-si y vas a ir con Hermione

-¿qué?

- Nada, ya vete con TU NOVIA. -me dice todo al oído pero resaltando las dos ultimas palabras y señalando a Hermione

-Hermione no es mi novia.- Le digo agachando la cabeza , como si no me importara pero no me gusta decir esto

-pero lo será, lo vas a ver.- Me dice en lo que me da una palmada en la espalda

Camino hacia donde esta Hermione con mi hermana sin Harry , por fin por que esta platicando con Fred, si supiera lo que ocurre

-entonces se lo diras.- Escucho que dice mi hermana

-tal vez.- Contesta mi chica, ja, eso ni yo me lo creí

-que paso Ron.- Me pregunta Hermione al sentir que me siento entre las dos

-nada ya ves mi hermano.- Contesto yo

-bueno yo me voy... Con Harry- dice mi hermana Hermione asiente y de nuevo nos quedamos solos

Se abre un silencio entre los dos

-no crees que tu hermana y Harry hacen buena pareja.- Me pregunta Hermione con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz

-si, de veraz que ha pasado con Víctor.- Le pregunto mirando el cielo en lo que le paso un brazo por los hombros

-quieres hablar de el... Este no ha pasado nada

-no solo preguntaba, como ya no lo mencionas.- Digo yo como si no me interesara

-es solo un amigo.- Me reitera ella

De nuevo otro silencio esto me va a matar un día

-te puedo hacer una pregunta.- Le digo muy bajito

-claro.- Me contesta ella

-no sé si quieras

-yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras.- Estas palabras me hacen tener locas ideas en mi cabeza, imagino a Hermione tomada de mi mano ¿no otra cosa?

-quería ver si nos acompañas mañana a mi y a mi hermano George a comprar el anillo de compromiso.- Le digo antes de cometer una tontería

-y que pinto yo ahí.- Me pregunta

-necesitó un poco de toque femenino, y además confío en ti

-sí confías en mi por que no me has dicho lo que te sucede.- Odio que me haga este tipo de preguntas, me da miedo decirle lo que pasa

-entonces vas a ir

-Si, pero ¿qué te ha sucedido, como para cambiar?. -me vuelve a preguntar

-nada.- Y me paro y le doy un beso en la mejilla –creo que mi mama me llama

Huyo del lugar como cobarde, no entiendo como soy "valiente" (requisito

De mi casa) y no puedo enfrentar a una chica, pero es que me afecta.


	3. Chapter 3

Voy con mi mamá, y me siento en la mesa

-cuándo compraremos los útiles?.- Le pregunto como si no tuviera nada que hacer

-mañana , te vas a ir tu y Hermione con George, no te lo ha dicho

-si me lo dijo

-Mamá, te puedo hacer una pregunta.- Pregunto nervioso

-claro que pasa

-que puedes hacer cuando te interesa una chica

-oh Ronnie, yo sabia que este día llegaría, estas enamorado verdad- me decía mi madre con abrazos y besos.- ¿quién es la afortunada?

-una chica, pero solo me atrae un poco

-por algo se empieza.- Me dice sin dejarme de mirar con ternura

-este si ya me voy

Creo que preguntarle a mi madre no fue una buena idea, me siento en la sala, cuando veo en la ventana una lechuza del colegio, seguramente con las cartas, efectivamente así es, las tomo y le doy las gracias.

Viene una carta para Ginny con lo de los timos, una para Harry, una para... Hermione y una para mi, no estoy de humor como para abrirlas por lo que decido, guardarlas en mi pantalón, y me paro con los mismos pensamientos, me dirijo al cobertizo para sacar mi escoba, y volar un rato, solo siento que así se me van mis problemas o mínimo olvido un momento a Hermione aunque creo que eso es imposible, simplemente vive alojada en mi mente, pero con mas intensidad en mi corazón.

No entre de nuevo a la casa hasta que se obscureció, es hay cuando decidí irme a mi habitación a dormir un poco.

En el pasillo para entrar a mi habitación, la cual comparto con Harry, escuche voces, las cuales reconocí de inmediato eran de mi hermana y de Hermione, no quería ser chismoso, pero la curiosidad me mata, por lo que me siento en la pared a lado de su puerta, intentando captar algo.

-y lograste hablar con él- preguntaba mi hermana

-no

-vez lo que te digo se comporta raro , que persona en su sano juicio vuela toda la tarde, sin pararse

Fue hasta hay que me di cuenta que la conversación trataba de mí

-tal vez solo quería pensar .-me impresiona que Hermione me defienda

-pero si mi hermano no piensa

-si lo hace, pero más bien creo lo peor

-no me vas a salir con eso otra vez o si.- Le decía mi hermana en tono de regaño

-. ¿Tienes otra razón lógica?.- Le pregunta ella en tono de enojo

-No, pero cambiando de tema ¿vas a ir al baile?

-sólo si es con él sabes que no hay otra persona mas especial y linda, además es guapo- estas palabras me aterran, quiere decir que no tengo esperanza

-pues invítalo

-no es así de fácil

Mejor me paro antes de seguir escuchando la descripción del "tipo perfecto" por que sé que no me pareceré nada, y toco la puerta, me abre mi hermana, yo no digo nada solo camino hasta sentarme en la cama de Hermione, y automáticamente ella se sienta a mi lado.

-que pasa.- Me pregunta recargándose en mi pecho, espero que no escuche mi corazón que ahora que esta cerca late con una velocidad infinita

-solo le venia a dejar sus cartas, pero si quieren las abrimos juntos.- Las dos me voltean a ver extrañadas.- Para felicitar a la muy seguramente premio anual

-OH solo que sea por eso.- Dice Hermione, en lo que les extiendo sus cartas, dándole la de Harry a Ginny (por cierto Harry toma clases de legrimancia por las tardes con Lupin para mejorar, por eso es que no este presente)

-ya vieron, aprobé todas las materias con un supera las expectativas.- Decía muy emocionada mi hermana que pasaba a sexto y como era de esperarse también le llegaban los Timos

-yo sabia que podías Ginny

-bueno creo que ya hice lo que debía hacer aquí.- Les digo

-oye Ron ¿con quien vas a ir al baile?- Pregunta mi hermana

-Eh. Yo

-claro tu hay otro Ron.- Dice Hermione esta vez

-no se, con la primera persona que me lo pida

-y si fuera la chica del acné y la nariz chueca.- Me pregunta Hermione con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-no me importa la verdad... A demás creo que es simpática... Además quien me quisiera pedir algo como eso a mi... Seguro les da pena a todas ir conmigo algo tan patético.- Respondo yo en tono melancólico, solo para ver si Hermione se conmueve y me invita, para ver si solo una noche puedo cumplir uno de mis sueños, me di la media vuelta

Pero al instante sentí una mano que me detenía, y que de repente me abrazo y se volvió a recargar en mi pecho era Hermione de nuevo.- Nunca pienses eso de ti, tu eres muy... Lindo

-si claro igual de lindo que un trol

-no yo creo que mucho más que eso

-sí tu lo dices, ahora solo me queda sentarme a esperar que alguna chica se me acerque, cosa que no creo, y pues si ya nadie se me acerca iré con Martly, por mi no te preocupes.- Le digo en lo que le doy un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente y salí de esa habitación.

Dejando a las dos chicas ahí, empiezo a creer que tal vez Harry tenga razón y Hermione pueda sentir algo, aunque sea muy poco o casi nada dentro de ella hacia mí, espero que algún día todo lo que yo siento ella lo sienta también.

Subí a mi habitación, me quite la camisa y el pantalón quedándome solo con los boxers era una noche bastante calurosa y decidí leer un libro antes de dormirme.

Hasta que escuche que alguien entraba supuse que era Harry, pero estaba equivocado era... Hermione, me impresione de verla, pero al recordar lo que traía puesto me espante mas, pero ella se puso mas roja.

-creo que debí tocar antes.- Me dice ella paralizada frente a mi

-no es para tanto malo que me hubieras encontrado desnudo eso si seria impresionante te lo juro, a que se debe esta visita

-creo que no es el momento

-tú no debes de esperar para hablar conmigo yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte, pasa y siéntate.- Digo al mismo tiempo que en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa

Avanza torpemente a si a mi impresionada, veo que no le quita la mirada a mis piernas ni a mi torso lo que pasa es que deje de ser un chico flacucho me enorgullezco de mi, pero lo que ahora me preocupa es ella no yo, al fin llega y se sienta a mi lado.

-recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la habitación.- Me dice muy nerviosa, empiezo a creer que ese nerviosismo me da valor a mi, por lo que la tomo de las manos

-si, como olvidarlo y aun lo pienso

-no sé si tu quieras ir al baile conmigo... Significaría mucho para mí- me dice mirándome con ojos suplicantes, mis oídos no podían creer lo que me decía era impresionante, me quede perplejo un instante

-si tu no quieres lo entiendo.- Me dice ella al momento en que agacha la mirada

-al contrario, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, ir acompañado y con una persona que quiero y la abrazo y le doy un nuevo beso en la mejilla, esta vez mas cerca de sus labios.

Temo que un día mis impulsos me ganen y la termine besando y esto acabe con mi amistad, pero deseo mucho que esto suceda que por fin se acabe esta amistad para dar paso al amor.

Pero es en este momento en que recuerdo lo que escuche en la puerta, exactamente ahora que la tengo en mis brazos

-esto no es por lo de la habitación verdad, si quieres invitar a otro chico invítalo yo entenderé.- Dije separándome de ella y agachando la cabeza

-quien te ha dicho eso yo realmente quiero ir contigo.-me dice mirándome a los ojos

-segura.- Le vuelvo a preguntar

-jamás he estado tan segura de algo, pero ya me voy por que Harry ya va a llegar imagínate lo que va a creer tu con la mucha ropa que llevas y yo aquí abrazándote. -me dijo ya cuando se paro

-no creo que diga algo sabe que yo te quiero.- Le dije ya cuando ella iba por la puerta

-claro como amiga.- Dijo ella cuando salía en un tono de susurro como para que no la escuchara no entendí el por que pero me quede impactado, que me había querido decir

No lo sabia ni pensaba investigarlo , no por ahora , solo quería dormirme embriagado en su fragancia.

Por la mañana siento que alguien me mueve es George, .-ya vamonos , te bañas y despiertas a tu novia los espero abajo

.-qué? .- Pregunte algo molesto, pero reaccione, voltee a ver la cama de a lado hay dormitaba aun mi mejor amigo el chico de los ojos verdes y el cabello negro azabache, si supiera que sus palabras me habían ayudado a sentirme un poco mas seguro con la chica que amo, pero después de esto me metí a bañar ya al salir me acerque al closet para ver que debía ponerme sabia que iba a pasar la mañana si no es que todo el día con la chica que he soñado, por lo que me puse mi mejor ropa una playera negra y un pantalón azul, lo hacia así por que sabia que el negro hacia resaltar el color de mis ojos.

Con mucha tranquilidad entre al dormitorio de chicas y la vi hay acostada tan linda tan preciosa, recordé la primera vez que la vi , jamás me hubiera imaginado que terminaría enamorado de ella , pero vean ahora , tengo hasta ganas de besarla , me agacho cada vez mas y ya cuando me iba a acercar a sus labios se mueve un poco haciendo que solo fuera un roce rápido y de inmediato mis labios fueran a su mejilla, de repente escuche que una palabra salía de su boca .

- Ronnie eres tu.- Esas palabras me dan una esperanza y me hacen sentirme especial

--claro quien más seria solo yo lamento despertarte pero debemos ir nos ya

–claro

Y al instante se paro y me dio un beso en la mejilla .-gracias por confiar en mi, me baño rápido no te preocupes tu espera aquí

Como hipnotizado me senté en la cama contemplando un álbum que tenia sobre su buró, lo decidí abrir.

Empezaba con una foto suya, fotos de los tres en nuestro 3 primeros cursos, una foto de ella con Víctor lo cual me hizo enfadar y le cambie de pagina, y abrirlo muchas después y encontré cosas que no me imaginaba, hasta arriba tenia un titulo que decía "los momentos más felices de mi vida"

La primera era una foto conmigo abrazándonos, otra dándome un beso en la mejilla, otra de los dos levantando el trofeo, con la copa de la casa, una en el campo ella llorando sobre mi hombro, en todas aparecía yo era raro no me imaginaba que fuera tan importante en su vida solo pense que seria un "x", esperaba encontrar una foto de Harry en esa sección, pero solo estaba una de este con mi hermana y pense si le gustara Harry no lo hubiera colocado aquí debe ser feliz por mi hermana, pero veía como las fotos se movían, veía ese brillo en los ojos de los dos en todas las fotos donde no nos estabamos gritando, pero me quede estacionado en una foto donde ella me daba un abrazo y me decía : "para mi eres mas importante de lo que imaginas", obviamente estas palabras las había olvidado, esas fotos no sabia por que pero hacían que se me revolviera el estomago "soy mas importante de lo que creo".

Tuve tantos momentos tan cerca de ella y jamás los he aprovechado como es debido jamás le he dicho lo mucho que la quiero, aun no le pensaba soltar algo así como un te amo pero tenia que hacerle notar que era importante para mi solo por el hecho de que siempre a estado conmigo cuando la necesito algo impresionante, además en esos momentos será lo mas cerca que este de ella y ni si quiera se que le pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, y tal vez ese titulo solo se lo puso por que han de ser las únicas fotos en las que no nos estamos peleando, tal vez sea solo eso o tal vez no , pero para que me hago ilusiones falsas...

De repente se me paro enfrente, yo no creía lo que vi.

Era Hermione obviamente pero estaba vestida con una faldita muy corta, una blusa con un escote provocativo, el pelo recogido en una coleta y tenia un poco de color en la cara, sentía que el cuerpo se me iba, me sentía un imán yo era el polo negativo y ella el positivo

-te ves muy guapa ¿lo sabias?.- Le digo con un gran nerviosismo

-eh gracias nos vamos.- Pregunta ella

-oh si claro.- Repondo yo , regresando a la realidad

Caminamos juntos hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba George tomándose un café , mirándome con una cara de enfado , o sea se que para el me tarde de mas .

.-me tome la molestia de prepararles un refrigerio.- Me dice extendiéndome unas bolsas de papel, que inmediatamente abro, veo pan, dos cafés, dos emparedados y una manzana.- No nos dará tiempo de desayunar vamonos, Hermione solo asiente y nos subimos al auto

Ya arriba , me decido a hablar.- Que deseas .-.le digo entregándole la bolsa

.-un emparedado por favor

Se lo doy y también le extiendo el café

.-este , gracias Ronnie

Veo desde el espejo a mi hermano que extiende una gran sonrisa después de todo y me alza las cejas, no se por que eso hace que Hermione se ponga un poco roja

.-Hermione querida no te preocupes estas en familia o lo estarás.- Le dice George

-George.-grito yo

-¿que? Sigo creyendo que va a suceder lo que te dije ayer!. Aun no pero algún día y hoy si supiste a quien despertar ¿no?- Me dice burlándose obvio me acuerdo del "no es mi novia" y del "pero lo será" de mi hermano

-¡MIRA YO SI QUIERO PERO ELLA NO!.- Le grito yo el doble de molesto

-¿qué es lo que quieres?.- Me pregunta Hermione que por fin dice una palabra , me miraba atónita , no lograba captar lo que decíamos y eso me alegra

-se lo digo?. -me dijo uno de los gemelos en un tono de reto

.-no, aun no estoy preparado para esto.- Le contesto avergonzado de mi mismo

-haz lo que te apetezca BILLIUS, sabes eres patético.- Hermione me mira aun mas sorprendida, se daba cuenta que había varias cosas que las firmaba con una B pero ella no sabia a lo que se debía.

-por que le dijiste mi segundo nombre.- Dije muy enfadado

-que te molesta, si después va a conocer mas de ti que tu nombre o no Hermione,.- Le pregunta mi hermano volteándonos a ver de manera rara

-ya llegamos.- Grito y si ya estamos enfrente del callejón diagon, jamás pense que abrieran las librerías tan temprano , por cierto no me acabe mi emparedado por que hasta el apetito se me fue con la conversación

-a sí bajen, aquí en hora y media, yo voy a sacar dinero ¿traes dinero?

Asiento con la cabeza, mi hermano se me acerca al oído y me susurra algo así.- Ten llévala algún lado o cómprale algo de acuerdo .- Y después de esto se da media vuelta y nos deja solos

-Ron perdóname por insistir , pero a que se refería tu hermano

-podemos sentarnos en esa jardinera e ir a comprar los libros después

-claro

-sabes que mi hermano no es muy adepto al compromiso ni a las responsabilidades

-si eso lo se

-pues debido a eso se va a casar el tendrá un hijo , pero mi madre no quería que los tuvieran hasta que se casaran y mucho menos por que ellos viven aun en la casa y se presentan solo a comer , o sea están de mantenidos , pero ahora mi hermano sabe que debe casarse con su novia para que mi madre no le de un paro , y pues solo lo sabemos mi papa y yo

Se abrió un silencio otro de esos silencios incómodos

-pero sé que eso no es lo que querías decir en el auto por que eso no es lo que tu querías o si

-no solo que te quería invitar a ser parte de este momento en mi vida, el chico nacerá en vacaciones de invierno y tu me podrías acompañar a visitarlo

-gracias

-es que no hay nadie tan especial en mi vida como tu

-que intentas decirme Ron

-que tu me haces sentirme especial, y que me importa mucho lo que tu pienses

Hermione se me queda viendo, esto me hace sentir mas seguro y además me hace creer que aun tengo esperanzas.

-sabes?... En las vacaciones investigue un poco para el P.E.D.D.O si es que aun me quieres dejar ser el tesorero

-claro, pero por que lo haces

-por que para mí eres importante.- La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a pararse, para que podamos ir por los libros.

-que tanto te importo

-más de lo que imaginas.- Le digo al mismo tiempo en que comenzamos a caminar

Ella no suelta mi mano se aferra a ella como si me fuera a ir, cuando se da cuenta me voltea ver yo solo sonrío, y entro con ella a la librería

Hay le pido al encargado dos juegos de libros para séptimo curso, el joven me mira extrañado .

-los dos nuevos Weaslye?

-si y no pregunte

Volteo a ver a Hermione la cual veo muy entretenida observando un diario en particular muy lindo a decir verdad, veo el precio, es algo caro, pero como una reacción involuntaria mi mano va directo al pantalón, empiezo a contar las monedas discretamente me doy cuenta de que lo que traigo si me alcanza para mis libros , comprar el diario y ¡aun me sobra!

El muchacho se acerca aun muy desconfiado y nos extiende dos paquetes uno para cada quien, Hermione paga el suyo y al momento en que yo iba a pagar el mío ordeno al joven que me traiga el diario. Hermione me voltea a ver con una cara de asombro que para nada se compara con la que hizo el joven.

-van a ser 22 galeones 15 sickles y 4 knuts ¿seguro?

-claro- respondo animado ya que fueron 3 galeones menos de lo que conté

-para que quieres un diario tu

-para regalárselo a alguien muy especial es el tipo de regalos que les gustan a las chicas

Ella me voltea a ver con una mirada asesina, pero al momento agacha la cabeza y veo como de su boca salían frases como: debí suponer que era para una chica, que tonta soy , ya no me voy a ser ilusiones ,a ti solo te quiere para resolver sus problemas pero todo en susurro con la clara intención de que yo no oyera. La miro tiernamente y me dirijo a pagar

Cuando lo tengo en las manos, me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Hermione la que me voltea a ver sorprendida , en el momento le extiendo el diario

-perdón no pude empacarlo.- Digo mirándola a los ojos

-para que es esto.- Me dice sin quitar su cara de molestia

-para agradecerte que vayas al baile conmigo

-pero si es lo que quería Ron

-bueno entonces tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños

-bueno gracias.- Me contesta con una sonrisa , no se si es idea mía o creo que le gusto aunque sea poco

Afuera ya nos esperaba mi hermano que al ver el diario de Hermione me sonríe en forma de aprobación

-vámonos chicos

Todo el camino a la joyería en el coche vi como Hermione escribía bastante en su diario, no quise preguntar solo quise contemplar su sonrisa en el momento de escribir cada palabra, creo que si alguien me viera diría que estoy un poco loco.

Por fin llegamos a la tienda , entro y me quedo perplejo viendo todo , pero Hermione no se sorprende tanto y va hacia el aparador principal , mi hermano y yo la seguimos atontados .

-Hermione me puedes ayudar a elegir uno.-. Le dice George con una sonrisa

-esta bien , que le gusta a ella

-hacerlo en el coche conmigo claro.- Dijo mi hermano viendo al techo con una gran sonrisa

-no le hagas caso, escoge esos de piedras lindas que les gustan a todas ustedes.- Le contesto yo a ella haciéndole una cara de reproche a mi hermano

Hermione me da la espalda y casi me quedo ciego, veo como se mueven cadenciosamente sus caderas de un lado a otro tengo miedo de que por impulso llegue y la bese, quiero cerrar los ojos pero estos no quieren se sienten atraídos hacia ese ser que creí mi amiga.

Después de un rato algo largo, pero muy entretenido por lo menos para mi, Hermione le muestra un anillo a mi hermano el cual solo aprueba moviendo la cabeza y sacando un puñado de monedas.

En lo que hacen las transacciones me siento en un pequeño sillón que esta en la salita , Hermione viene y se sienta a mi lado , me mira y no se por que pero se muerde el labio inferior , al mirarme , si supiera que eso me hace derretirme aun mas de lo que hago diario.

-sabes ayer me llego una carta de Seamus algo extraña.- Esto me hace que me de un ataque de nervios y miedo

-extraña por que

-me pedía conocernos mas a fondo , que debería conocer a otros chicos.- Me dice ella como que no importaba

-que vas a hacer

-no lo se, tal vez salgamos algún día de estos , pero aun así eres mi pareja de baile

-si quieres ir con el ve.- Le digo volteando al suelo para no sentir su mirada

-no solo te lo digo por que confío en ti.- Me dice acariciándome la mejilla

-tal vez deba ver que chica quiere salir conmigo, por que si tu vas a empezara salir con Seamus –al decir esto me voltea a ver amenazadoramente –aunque sea en plan de amigos, y Harry va a estar con Ginny, pues no quiero estar solo

-nunca estarás solo

-tienes razón, mejor voy a dedicar ese tiempo a estudiar

Me paro del sillón y me dirijo al auto donde espero a mi hermano y a Hermione que llegan después, el viaje fue tenso nadie hablaba pero ya eran casi las cuatro por lo que mi estomago empezaba a pedir comida.

Al llegar a la casa le pedí mi madre algo de comer, sabia que no soportaría la mirada de Hermione , ya no quería sufrir , quería llorar , sabia que le gustaba otro chico y pues como que creo que ese no le hace caso , me gustaría saber quien es para cambiarle el lugar por lo menos un día y ahora a cualquier idiota que le pide una cita se la da .

Mi madre me extiende una hamburguesa la tomo y me subo a mi habitación donde voy y me encierro.

No había nadie en la habitación Harry y Ginny ya se habían ido , eso era bueno , no quería que me vieran , estaba llorando yo por una mujer , y lo peor mañana regresábamos a la escuela y se iba a ver con ese sujeto.

Me quede dormido sobre mi cama y eso de las nueve desperté , Harry ya había llegado por lo visto, por que estaban ya todas sus cosas en el baúl .

Baje a la sala y lo encontré solo un alivio.

-quieres jugar ajedrez mágico.- Me pregunta

-claro

-sabes tu hermana es muy linda.- Me dice mirando soñadoramente

-es de familia

-que ha pasado con Hermione.- Me pregunta ya serio

-nada ya va a empezar a salir con Finigan

-podemos.- ¡ve lo que le hiciste a mi reina!- Dijo algo enojado

-estamos jugando ¿no?

-es verdad, pero te decía le intente sacar algo hoy a tu hermana y pues solo me dijo una cosa

-¿qué?.- Pregunto sin poner atención realmente en el juego

-le pareces atractivo a Hermione un punto a tu favor

-si tú lo dices ¡jaque mate!

-que raro Ron ganandome

-era de esperarse

-sabes me voy a dormir ya es casi media noche.- Me dice Harry muy enojado

-esta bien

Pero yo en lugar de irme directo a dormir volví a hacer una escala en la puerta de las chicas

-y entonces que piensas acerca de Seamus.- Escucho preguntar a mi hermana

-es muy lindo, pero tu sabes hacia donde van mis sentimientos

-el no vale la pena ya ni siquiera es guapo.- Dice enojada Ginny

-que no es guapo, que no lo viste.- Le contesta Hermione en un tono mas fuerte

-lo veo desde hace mucho

-es verdad, pero el no me quiere.- Dice esta vez en tono melancólico, ahora si quiero ir con el sujeto y darle un golpe en la cara

-Hermione ya te ha destrozado el corazón, por que no intentar algo con Seamus

-tal vez... Pero hasta mañana

Ya estando en el vagón no volteaba a ver a Hermione a los ojos, solo leía un libro "historia de howgoarts" algún día debía leerlo ¿no?

En uno de esos momentos entro al vagón Finnigan, que me volteo a ver con una cara maliciosa, vi su cara de malicia y luego como si nada se sentó entre mi hermana y Hermione, quería voltear a ver la reacción de Hermione pero sabia que eso me iba a doler-, pero no resistí y aparte Harry me dio un codazo , como si no me diera cuenta de lo que ocurre .

-¿Lo pensaste?.- Veo decir a Seamus mientras le toma la mano

-claro , esta bien en la próxima visita a hogsmedaed nos vemos

-no ibas a ir conmigo en la próxima visita .-le digo yo poniéndome nervioso , no la soporto ver con otro hombre

Entredientes le digo "la boda de George es ese día"

-es verdad lo siento

-bien lo entiendo y en la sala de menesteres ¿cualquier día?

-claro.- Y en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla , cosa que me molesta mas y me sumerjo en el libro y Hermione solo me lanza una mirada de incredulidad.

Al llegar al colegio, cada quien se sentó en su lugar mi hermana y Harry , pero yo me senté al otro lado de la mesa , en el lugar mas alejado , mis amigos no lo podían creer yo no me sentaba hay con ellos , pero para mi suerte o desgracia Hermione me fue a seguir hasta el otro lado. Y me hablo algo raro, por que me prestaba mas atención que al profesor.

-se que te ocurre algo Ron te conozco

-no es nada solo quiero lograr buenas notas solamente y pues para eso se necesita algo de estudio.

En eso Hermione toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo empieza a enrollar con sus dedos, eso me estremece y me hace perder los sentidos

-sabes adoro que te preocupes tanto por mí

-solo lo dices o lo sientes

-lo siento lo creo y estoy seguro

-entonces por que no me dices lo que ocurre

Pero el discurso del director había finalizado por lo que la comida apareció y ya nadie dijo nada.

-no me creerías lo que me hace ponerme así.- Le dije yo en una voz casi inaudible pero de un momento a otro sentí su mano en mi mejilla y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-creo cada una de tus palabras, bueno ya me voy por lo de ser premio anual tu sabes

Y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, sin darme una explicación , pero me dejo feliz al fin y al cabo.

Decidí que si debía hacer algo lo debía hacer pronto ya no aguantaba mas


	4. Chapter 4

Los dias pasaron ,ya estabamos a mediados de octubre, y yo no me decidia por que hacer , habia hablado de eso con Harry, el unico avanze si es que se puede decir asi es que me he dado cuenta que si Hermione tiene un poco de interés en mi , claro según Harry y lo poco que le ha sacado a mi hermana.

Con respecto a Seamus podría decir que no le ha ido muy bien con Hermione por que ella le hace ver que no tienen nada en común , a veces salen y pasean juntos , pero como Harry sabe que no me gusta verlos planea los entrenamientos a la misma hora en que ellos salen o sea que no los veo , pero si he escuchado un par de cosas cuando llegamos a la sala común pero con el tono en que describe las cosas me da a conocer que no se la pasa del todo bien.

Pasado mañana es la primera visita al pueblo de Hogsmedaed , por lo que ya va a ser la boda de mi hermano , estoy nervioso por que será otro día de estar solo con Hermione.

Bueno creo que lo mejor ahora es dormir.

En la mañana tenemos clases , que lata , me baño , me cambio y Harry y yo bajamos a la sala común.

En ella se encontraban Hermione con otro chico y Ginny en el sillón, nos sentamos con Ginny pero yo no le podía sacar los ojos a aquel chico, lo cual hizo que Ginny hablara.

El es Joel (N/A se lee yo-el), es de sexto esta un poco tonto quiere que Hermione le haga caso pero ni uno ni otro además ese chiquillo anda tras de una y luego tras de otra, pero no entiende.

-bueno de todas maneras Hermione no le hace caso a ninguno

-por que lo dices.- Me dice extrañada mi hermana

-nada solo opino sobre lo que veo

Hermione se aleja de el y es cuando nos vamos desayunar yo intento verme obvio hacer que me note por lo cual le tomo la mano , ella me ve extraña en ese momento mi corazón late como nunca y me pregunta que hago y yo la alejo de los otros dos que no dicen nada, no se paran se van , para que la he alejado, la miro, y le pregunto ¿sabes que día es mañana, ( es que no se que decir)

ella me mira y ríe ¿sábado, me dice y soy yo el que ríe .

-Lo que pasa es que debemos estar temprano , y yo te quería avisar , que nuestro carro sale a eso de las 10:00 AM así que no nos da tiempo de ir con Harry y no regresaremos hasta la mañana siguiente

-¿qué?

-por eso te lo quería decir

ella me sonríe y me da un nuevo beso en la mejilla, mas cerca de los labios pero al separarse escucho a Seamus gritar:

-Lavander! Tenia razón tu sales con el y yo no lo quería ver , soy estúpido , sabia que Lavander lo había dejado por verte con el y aun así salgo contigo

¡eres un idiota Ron! ¡si tanto quieres con ella por que no lo aceptas! ¡te escuche hablar con Potter!

Yo ya no alcanze a escuchar como acababa la discusion corri como un vil cobarde , no queria hablar por lo menos no hoy , fui directo a la cocina del colegio , tome unos cuantos bocadillos y prefiri subirme a mi habitacion.

No queria hablar con ella del tema por lo menos no ese día , no fuia clases la evadi todo el día , supongo que a de pensar que algo me ocurre , y pues a la hora de la cena ya no pude correr más , me encontro , se me acerco , demasiado cerca a mi parecer , mi corazon se acelero , mis manos empezaron a sudar, pero ella solo se me paro enfrente no hizo nada.

-Ron se que me has estado evitando , ya no corras

-no me he estado ocultando de ti ... me he ocultado de Seamus si eso es

-a mi no me engañas

-tu quieres a Seamus?

-mira te contestare si tú me contestas algo

-de acuerdo

-no , no lo quiero , bien quiero saber ¿tu me quieres a mi ?

-claro tanto como tua VICKY

ella me miro molesta y se fue al dormitorio no se el por que su molestia pero lo peor fue no decirle la verdad , pero mañana seria el dia y ninguno podra huir sera el dia en que me le declare si claro si junto el valor

Ron se levanto muy temprano en la mañana , daba vueltas por toda la habitación sacaba ropa la aventaba no le gustaba lo que tenia , entraba salia , estaba muy nervioso era notorio , tanto era el alboroto que estaba creando que termino despertando a toda la habitación.

Seamus paso a su lado y le pego al pasar "sin querer" y susurrando: "Me quita a mi novia y todavía se atreve a no dejarme dormir"

En cambio Harry mira y sonrie .

- son las 9:00 de cuando aca tan temprano para ir a Hogsmedaed o es que acaso iras con tu amorcito-pregunto burlonamente

Ron se limito a hacer una mueca jamas le habia agradado los comentarios de su amigo , pero como su ropa no le convencia opto por decirle a Harry

-si ire con ella pero necesito de tu ayuda , unos galeones , ropa y suerte

-suerte, ya no lo necesitas realmente no deberias tener miedo ella seguramente minimo una vez te ha dado pie a que pienses que hay una oportunidad , ayer me dijiste que queria saber si la querias , y que le dijiste que tanto como ella a Krum ¿no?

-y eso que me puede decir?

-pero eres tonto!-rio harry- que tal vez queria saber si la querias como algo mas que una amiga

-no es obvio que si!-pregunto algo molesto , cuando ya estaba abriendo el baul de Harry y viendo su ropa , para ver cual le quedaba

-se lo has dicho a ella-pregunto Harry mostrandole a Ron una camisa que acababa de comprar y no se la había puesto por que estaba grande para el

Ron se estaba probando la camisa pero ya al abrocharse los botones y pensar un poco su repuesta miro a Harry-no lo sabe aun no , tal vez hoy se lo diga

-hay esta tu respuesta , no le es obvio, no lo sabe

Ron comenzo a dar vueltas por la habitacion, pero que tonto habia sido , de repente le vinieron frases de ella a su mente

"me quieres a mi?"

"que es lo que te ha estado pasando, tienes problemas, puedes pedirme lo que sea, yo siempre te lo daré"

"Es que verla sin ti no es interesante, vente vamos"

"yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras"

"Nunca pienses eso de ti, tu eres muy... Lindo"

no sé si tu quieras ir al baile conmigo... Significaría mucho para mí"

"para mi eres mas importante de lo que imaginas"

"tú hermana me dijo en las cartas que habías cambiado, pero espero que no sea así, por que yo no te quiero perder, ah perdón te habla George"

"tú eres una chica muy linda cualquier chico querría estar contigo, me sorprende que tanto lo llevas conociendo y hasta hora desarrollaste un sentimiento hacia él, o tal vez no es repentino y ya estaba solo que se ha ido alimentando poco a poco con pequeños detalles.Y si estas tan enamorada como dices que estas esperando sal por tu chico, jamás pierdas la esperanza."

Esas eran las palabras que Víctor le había dicho a Hermione en una de sus cartas tal vez era lo que había sucedido con el pero hoy seria el gran dia el dia que tendria que enfrentar todos sus miedos los cuales habian disminuido cada dia en los que ella le demostraba que era importante , y el no iba a esperar hasta el baile en diciembre seria ese dia.

Ron se veia al espejo , se acomodaba el cabello , se movia la camisa, el pantalon , y no se encontraba algun defecto(n/a:si el no tiene ninguno , no se para que se los busca)

Se acerco hacia Harry y le abrazo, este le miraba extrañado , pero sin que Ron se diera cuenta le habia metido varios Galeones en el pantalon.

-aun no le vas a pedir matrimonio ¿o si?

Ron rio , y sonrio.-es que toda mi vida depende de hoy , si me dice que si ya no me separare de ella , pero si me rechaza no me vuelves a ver estoy seguro que morire si lo hace

Harry comenzo a aplaudir-lindo discurso , bastante cursi, estoy seguro que si no se enamora de ti se enamora de tus plabras

Ron miro su reloj , ya casi era la hora en la que se reuniria con la chica especial , bajo rapido las escaleras y hay estaba ella, se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla,Ron no lo noto pero ella se sonrojo un poco.

El pelirrojo extendio una de sus manos y con la otra tomo la varita, realizo varios giros , y parecia realmente esforzado en un hechizo no verbal y por fin en su mano aparecieron unos lindos tulipanes los cuales se los entrego a la joven de ojos miel que tenia delante.

-y esto por que es Ron?

-para pedirte disculpas...ayer parecias molesta conmigo cuando dije que te queria tanto como tu querias a Viktor, y se que a el no lo quieres , pero no te preocupes yo...te quiero mucho-y ya casi en susurro-mas de lo que imaginas

-gracias , ya nos vamos-y para sorpresa de Ron extendio la mano parecia que esperara que el pelirrojo la tomara , y casi atraido hacia ella Ron la tomo y caminaron hacia afuera donde ya los esperaba un muy lindo carruaje

Pero en el camino Seamus les habia visto tomados de la mano , parecia muy molesto, y regreso a la sala comun.

busco como desesperado a Harry y al verlo queria golpearlo , pero no encontro una verdadera razon para hacerlo, y se tiro a llorar sobre Potter , era la segunda vez que un chico hacia eso con Harry , no sabia que hacer pero solo escuchaba al chico.

-soy tonto ¿no, enamorarme de ella , todo el mundo sabe que lo ama a el , crei que habia alguna posibilidad , pero creo que solo jugaba conmigo , lo notaba en su besos era claro que no eran reales , que me los daba por compromiso , odio ver que el amor no siempre acaba como uno espera , me senti mal al rechazar a Parvati , pero jamas supuse que haci se sentia ser rechazado , mi amigo me lo contaba Dean, cuando supo que salias con su ex-novia , pero todos ellos se han levantado de nuevo , Harry amigo ¿yo podre?

Harry no sabia que decir solo le dio una palmadas en la espalda.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione iban algo callados en el carruaje ninguno sabia que decir , tenian miedo de arruinar el momento , Ron la volteaba a ver a ella unos minutos y ella cuando no resistia mas deseaba voltera a verlo y lo hacia pero al instante el se daba la vuelta y asi hatsa que por fin llegaron.

Era un muy bello jardin con una linda casa al fondo.

Al verlos George los saludo , pero Ron casi se cae de espaldas al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano, algo ebrio.

-por que has bebido hoy?

-simple , para darme valor para lo de hoy

Hermione le miro molesta

-no te preocupes , Ron no es asi

Hermione se sonrojo al igual que Ron.

-lastima que no saben legremancia , si no ya se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que los dos sienten

Y se metio a la casa dejandolos solos ...


	5. Chapter 5

Ron no podía dejar de mirarla , no sabia que decirle , no sabia que hacer , y ella no le ayudaba mucho solo le sonreía.

Pero apareció el padre de Ron para interrumpir , les miro extrañados.

-siempre supe que saldrías con ella Ron , pero no es momento de cursilerías , suban a arreglar el dormitorio y el jardín

-vamos no?-pregunto Hermione al ver que el no se movía

Toda la tarde limpiaron y arreglaron hasta que quedo muy lindo, ya a las 2:00 estaba todo listo para el suceso.

Comenzaron a llegar los pocos invitados, ninguno parecía estar muy feliz de estar hay.

De repente escucharon que alguien les hablaba era George , lo siguieron hasta una habitación muy cerca del desván.

-he perdido el anillo , búsquenlo en lo que termino los preparativos

Los dos chicos asintieron no se sorprendieron de que algo asi pasara en especial por ser un Weaslye y pues estaba muy bebido pero se asombraron al ver la habitación era oscura y pequeña solo había un aparato en medio un objeto raro, ninguno de los 2 sabia que era.

Los dos trataban de ver algo hasta que Ron encontró una nota, saco su varita e hizo "lumos"

"lo siento hermano pero si yo no te doy un empujón... Aunque sea en el día mas importante de mi vida , jamás esta chica va ser mi cuñada, mi anillo aparecerá solo cuando beses al amor de tu vida , los dos sabemos quien es … no te demores que sin ti no hay boda"

-Ron que es eso-pregunto ella acercandosele demás al muchacho

el susodicho titubeaba mucho pero no quería mostrar el papel

- no es nada

La chica lo miraba no le creía nada y se le acerco lo tomo de la mano parecía no querer soltarlo ella había agarrado una gran confianza sobre el asunto.

-Ron se que algo ocurre, no confías en mi

-Ayer me preguntases si te quería...tu me quieres?

El corazón de Hermione se agito como nunca no sabia que hacer ni que decir así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-yo a ti te quiero mucho...mas de lo que crees - de repente el aparato raro comenzó a tocar una música muy linda y una canción que iba algo así

_Algun día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin  
hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti  
dia a dia me pregunto que le digo al corazón  
que se siente abandonado derretido por tu amor  
sin rumbo yo estoy perdido no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar  
desde que te vitodo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi  
desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tuy la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
y no puedo fingir más Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
bailo con mi soledad hice todo por no amarte  
me escape de esta pasión imposible es olvidarte  
hoy necesito tu amor  
_

Y apareció una nueva nota y cayo sobre las manos de Hermione y la leyó.

"Lo que escuchas es simplemente lo que mi hermano muere por decirte no se que diga la canción por que solo emite el sonido al estar el corazón latiendo hay pero tu corazón que quiere decir ¿que sientes dentro, jajaja creías que le iba dejar todo el paquete a mi hermano , yo se lo que siente el ,pero no lo que tu sientes así que si hay algo , demuéstralo"

Ron le miraba quería saber que decía la nota y tomo las manos de su chica y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-no quiero que me veas como tu amigo, quiero que me veas como lo que puedo llegar a ser

-que puedes llegar a ser tu Ron

-el que comparta contigo su vida, el que este hay para darte todo lo que tiene, soy quien no puede ver mas allá por que esta cegado por amor por amor a ti Hermione

-Ron no digas eso

-por que no?

-por que tus labios sirven para cosas mejores y de repente se acerco a Ron y le beso

De pronto el objeto se derritió dejando a la vista un anillo , el mismo que ella había elegido y había otra nota.

"Siento haberlos echo pasar por esto , pero lo necesitaban , Hermione se que te pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza , (típico de una sabelotodo como tu) sabes eres ingenua compramos esto en una tienda mágica , forzosamente tenia un efecto especial , sabes, aparece cuando besas a quien amas, pero no al que amas por capricho , solo a tu verdadero amor , y que me dicen ahora ¿ya van a salir juntos, o ¿la boda, oh si mi boda! Bye y felicidades a la nueva pareja del momento"


	6. Chapter 6

Salimos al patio , al vernos George sonreía parecía como si jamás nos hubiera visto , nos abrazo y comenzó a llorar , por lo visto su novia nos vio ya que se acerco a pasos torpes debido al gran estomago que ya tenia a causa de mi próximo sobrino , llego y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su próximo esposo , y se besaron , después ella le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿pasa algo , amor?

-Nada , solo que al ver que mi hermanito ya tiene novia , yo estoy a punto de casarme y de ser padre , tantas cosas…pero de lo mejor que me pudo pasar es darme cuenta de que lo que voy a hacer hoy es lo mejor que puedo hacer por que eres con lo que siempre soñé

Unos minutos después se fueron los dos caminando hasta el pequeño altar donde mi padre les veía parecía feliz al darse cuenta que esto no era solo por el error que habían cometido sino por que realmente se querían … tal vez era el momento de hablar con Molly

Mientras yo mire a los ojos a Hermione , no supe que hacer adentro fue ella quien tuvo el control , nos fuimos a sentar a las sillas y el padre comenzó con sus sermones pero en mi cabeza solo había dudas.

Por fin acabo , los pocos invitados los felicitaban , les daban regalos , pero Hermione y yo no nos paramos.

-lo que dijiste adentro fue enserio

-si lo fue acaso no me crees

-solo quería estar seguro.- me acerque a ella y la bese no supe por que pero al separarnos solo nos vimos y de repente nos besamos de nuevo ¿serian todas esas ganas reprimidas?

-Ron mañana cuando regresemos a la escuela todo va ser como antes

-no ya nada será igual , por que ahora sabemos la verdad , pero nos daremos nuestro tiempo para contarle a los demás, de acuerdo?- le pregunte tomándole la mano

ella simplemente asintió y me tomo la mano , me acerco a la mesa de bocadillos.

-por que me trajiste aquí

-supuse que tenias hambre , siempre la tienes

-me estas diciendo que solo se hacer eso

-si , o me demuestras lo contrario  
Me acerque tiernamente y la bese

-no se vale fue muy corto

Así nos seguimos toda la tarde , descubrimos que nos amamos mas de lo que creíamos descubrimos que nos necesitábamos y que solo éramos felices juntos.

Ahora ya vamos hacia la escuela prometimos no decir nada hasta que llegara el momento en que nos sintiéramos preparados , pero por lo menos ya soy feliz tengo al amor de mi vida recargada en mi hombro y se que me ama igual que yo.


End file.
